


Whatever You Like

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Stripped Bare-- Stripper AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canonical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: It all started as a way to make money quickly. Credence needed out of Mary Lou's and he saw no other way. Okay… Truth there were other ways but, this was the fastest way that didn't involve losing the only thing he had left… His virtue and for some reason that meant something to him.The ad in the paper was for a new bar in town. Initially Credence figured he'd just apply to be a bartender. Dancing wasn't something he had experience in but when he showed up to Patronus on Ice he was immediately ushered into the dancer’s line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this fic all started because randomly flipping through the radio stations in my car I heard this damn song from T.I. and no that's not my normal cup of tea but I'll be damned if I didn't think of a stupid stripper au because of it. I fought writing it but, the title has been there for weeks and… I'm weak.
> 
> Also, don't judge the name of the club. I'm using clearly something from the HP universe and a line from said song.

 

It all started as a way to make money quickly. Credence needed out of Mary Lou's and he saw no other way. Okay… Truth there were other ways but, this was the fastest way that didn't involve losing the only thing he had left… His virtue and for some reason that meant something to him.

 

The ad in the paper was for a new bar in town. Initially Credence figured he'd just apply to be a bartender. Dancing wasn't something he had experience in but when he showed  up to  _ Patronus on Ice _ he was immediately ushered into the dancer’s line.

 

“I… I'm actually here for the bartender job.” Credence's voice was barely audible over the thumping of music.

 

The blonde stared at him then chuckled. “Sweetie do you even know the difference between whiskey and vodka? Besides you're perfect for a dancer.”

 

He didn't know the difference. He'd never had anything to drink like that in his life. Deflated Credence shook his head minutely. “I don't know how to dance either.”

 

The woman smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Dancing is easier to teach than every drink you would need to know how to make. Just try not to trip or fall over.” Turning on her heels she disappeared.

 

That was when Credence realized he didn't know her name. The line for dancers moved along a lot quicker than he'd thought it would most people leaving after disappearing behind the doors for no more than five minutes. Less than fifteen lingered behind. They must be the holdovers Credence found himself thinking as he moved to the front of the line.

 

Thankfully the music was loud enough you didn't hear what was happening in the office.

 

“CREDENCE BAREBONE”

 

Hearing his name announced over pounding bass the young man stepped forward. He never stood up straight and as he walked towards the door being held open by a brunette he tried to remember to stand up, shoulders back.

 

“Well, you stayed.” The blonde from earlier was perched at a table where the other woman came to join her.

 

“Y… Yeah I need a job so.” Credence could feel blush creeping up his cheeks and wanted to will it away.

 

“So?” A man that he hadn't noticed before spoke up and Credence's eyes snapped to him.

 

“Well, I was told that I would maybe be a better fit as a dancer.” Eyes glued to the man now 

Credence swallowed. He wasn't Sutter if he was blowing this or not. “Although I look nothing like any of the other guys that were here.” Finally, he managed to look away.

 

“You see how many stayed. I'd say not looking like them would probably work in your favor. Having no experience on the other hand… That's a drawback.”

 

Both women had been silent for this exchange up until now. Finally, the blonde spoke up. “I'll work with him. He's perfect Percy and you know it.”

 

The man glared at her while the other woman stifled a laugh. Credence felt as though he was privy to some kind of interaction that most didn't see.

 

“Fine-- Queenie likes you. She told us the moment she walked back here. We'll give you a chance but, if you screw this up kid…” The man's stare was intense to say the least.

 

“I… I won't I promise.” Credence smiled and could feel himself start to relax.

 

“I hope not. Now come here let's get some information from you.” Percival was reaching into a drawer to pull out a packet of paperwork to hand to Credence.

\--------------

A year it had been one year. Credence proved to be a quick study and after the first couple weeks he didn't need Queenie to help him with his routines anymore. Even Mr. Graves was surprised. 

 

Although in a way Credence honestly thought the man was surprised that he came back after the first day.

 

Sure, some people looked at his job and thought he was sinful. Sometimes Credence himself wondered but, the truth was that aside from the usual grinding of a random lap dance here and there he had never done anything of real scandal. He’d made sure to hold onto what little bit of virtue that he had.

 

Tina made sure that the dancers stayed out of trouble. The few that didn't were let go immediately. 

 

It was nice though for Credence. He'd finally moved out on his own. No, his apartment wasn't great but, it was his. No one ever came to visit and the only people that knew his address were Tina, Queenie and Mr. Graves.

\----------------

Of course, there was always the creeps. The guys that got a little too handsy for their own good. Normally they left Credence alone even though of all the people that worked their Tina and Queenie seemed to worry that he would be the one that someone would try to take advantage of first. It never seemed to happen and for that he was grateful. (no one wanted work ruined like that) Especially when that was all Credence knew how to do.

 

Then there was the blonde. He came in all the time and typically just sat in the back, had a couple drinks, watched a few dances and would get up and leave. No one really thought much of him. Credence on the other hand thought that the guy was creepy. He never got a good feeling from him and always swore that he would try and find any excuse in the book to never EVER have to dance for the man if he asked. Of course, the rule was that if you weren’t dancing and the person requesting a dance had never done anything wrong even if you didn’t LIKE them you still had to do your job. It was only fair but, Credence couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was the way he looked at him when he was on stage or the way that he never seemed to take his eyes off him even if there were other people on stage. Something just didn’t sit right with him.

 

Tuesday’s were always slow. Credence hated working them and had considered getting another job where he could work Tuesday’s doing something else just because he typically didn’t make much money those nights but, Percival and Tina both said that he couldn’t have that night off because he was the biggest attention getter. ‘Big deal’ He’d muttered more than once. But, here he was dancing on stage when the door opened and in walked Mr. Blonde himself which just made Credence skin crawl. Thankfully his dance was almost over which meant that he grabbed his robe and exited the stage.

 

“Credence what’s wrong?” Percival was backstage as usual. He typically stayed in his office but, would come out if they needed help with lighting and such.

 

“Nothing…” He muttered even though it was clear that he was distracted.

 

Sighing he put down the screwdriver he’d been holding and followed him into the dressing room. 

 

“Look, I’m not going to make you tell me what’s going on but, something’s bothering you.”

 

Just as Credence opened his mouth to answer Tina walked back. “You’ve been requested for a dance Credence.”

 

“By who?” His face went pale and Percival and Tina both looked confused.

 

“You know that blonde that always comes in.” Tina crossed her arms and waited for his response.

 

Credence didn’t say anything at first but instead turned to Graves and sighed. “Will you stay here? At least until this is over with?”

 

Tina snorted and shook her head.

 

“Yeah but, I don’t understand what’s going on.”

 

“I told you both I didn’t like that guy. I don’t like that guy. I’d rather someone else…” Credence stopped talking when Tina held up a hand.

 

“You know the rules. You also know that we have measures in place to keep you protected.”

 

Credence nodded his head. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

Percival stood back for a moment after Tina turned to leave. “I’ll be right in my office. Make sure they put you in the room right on the other side and I’ll keep my ears open. You know I won’t let anything happen to you.” Within his power.

 

That was good enough for Credence although he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of dancing for this man. Not when he was so completely uncomfortable.

 

Walking to the front of the club he smiled at Tina and motioned the guy forward. “Hey.” He stated while offering his hand. “I’m Credence but, I know you know that.”

 

The man offered his hand and smiled. Even up close he looked as smarmy as Credence had though. “Gellert” Was all he got in reply.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Although the truth was that the man probably knew far more about Credence than he cared to think about. He seemed like the type that would be creepy and look people up. Stopping in front of one of the private rooms Credence opened the door. “This is your room for the next fifteen minutes.”

 

Stepping through the door he took a seat on the chair that had been placed towards the middle of the room. It was a lot more comfortable than the ones at the tables and Credence made sure to locate the alarm JUST in case the guy got too handsy. It made him feel better to know that Percival was on the other side of the door but, still he was always a little overly cautious in these situations.

 

“Did you have a preference for song or… did you want me to pick?” He hoped that the man had something in mind because to be honest Credence needing to pick the song could end up catastrophic.

 

Pausing in thought for a moment Gellert eventually nodded. “How about _‘You Can Leave Your Hat On’_?”

 

They had the song on queue and thankfully there was a damn hat in the room which Credence cursed in his head. He hated that song and it was so damn cliché that someone would want him to dance to it but, even if he’d never pick **THAT** song he had seen enough dancers dance too it that he could figure something out. “Whatever you’d like.” Credence grabbed the hat and started the song.

 

Even as the music started and he tried to lose himself in it the uneasy feeling that he had was still simmering under the surface. The first time he moved his hands towards Credence the dancer reached down and directed them back to the arms on the chair. His eyes gave the blonde the ‘don’t touch’ look that he hoped conveyed the fact that he meant business. For a while, most of the rest of the song Gellert kept his hands to himself. Credence thought that he’d made it through without incident but, of course he just as the ending was starting and he was starting to lose himself in the music Gellert reached up and his hands came to rest on his hips. The grip was tight and Credence tried to pry his hands off him. His face went from carefree to serious and honestly nervous in less than ten seconds. “Hands off sir. You know the rules. I know they go over them with you before anything happens.”

 

Gellert snorted. “Oh, come on you mean to tell me I can’t just throw in a little extra?” The blonde’s hips moved up as he tried to pull Credence down to meet him.

 

Bringing an elbow to his face Credence managed to get loose long enough to hit the alarm but, then Gellert was back on top of him hands ripping at the tight black shorts he had been wearing.

 

Briefly Credence wondered what was taking everyone so long but, then another part of him knew that it hadn’t been that long it just seemed like that because he was terrified. Kicking a knee up he tried to make contact with the man to push him off of him somehow but, it was no use. He was taller and clearly weighed more. That was when the door burst open and Percival and two other bouncers were charging through the door. The bouncers grabbed Gellert by the shirt and pulled him off Credence. “I didn’t do anything wrong. He asked for it.”

 

Those words simply infuriated Percival who punched the guy in the face. “Yeah he didn’t even want to dance for you in the first place. I hardly think he asked for anything.” He was bending down and handing a robe to Credence. “Get that guy out of here. And you show your face in here again and I’ll make damn sure it’s the last time you show it anywhere.”

 

Credence covered himself with the robe. Tears were running down his cheeks, he was desperately trying to wipe them away. “I need to go home.” He mumbled under his breath as he darted out of the room to go get dressed.

 

Tina had no idea what happened and as she saw Credence run into the dressing room she looked at Percival puzzled. “Next time he says he doesn’t want to dance for someone… How about we don’t make him?” The look for horror that passed over her face made it clear that she would agree to that.

 

Standing outside his door Percival waited until Credence opened it. “How about I drive you home? Don’t want you walking when you’re this upset.”

 

Staring at Mr. Graves for a moment Credence finally shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Grabbing his keys and walking out the backdoor Percival opened the passenger door for 

 

Credence then walked around to the driver’s side. “Do you want me to get you something to eat? You look like you haven’t eaten in days?”

 

“You really know how to flatter a guy Mr. Graves.” Credence voice was flat because whether he was being serious or not it was true that he hadn’t eaten in a couple days.

 

“I’m not… Credence for once just stop being difficult. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of.” Graves started the car and turned towards the young man’s apartment.

 

“If you wanted to make sure I was taken care of you wouldn’t have made me dance for that guy.”

 

Percival pulled the car over and looked at Credence. “You’re right but, then I would have been accused of treating you better than other people. I can hear it now. Rumors would start flying. Do you really want people to start saying that you’re sleeping with your boss?”

 

Shaking his head Credence sighed. “Not if it’s not true.”

 

Instead of saying anything else Graves started driving again. He didn’t know exactly what to say. They’d known each other for well over a year and neither of them in that time had dated anyone. Percival because he was far too particular and Credence because well, to be honest no one really knew why he didn’t date. He’d been asked out numerous times by both men and women and every time he’d always say no. “Credence how come you always tell everyone no when they ask you out on dates?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders his eyes were fixated on the lights that were passing him by. “Because the person that I want to ask me out hasn’t asked me yet.”

 

“So, you’re just waiting for one person?”

  
“Guess so.” Credence wasn’t going to elaborate or pour his heart out to Mr. Graves. He’d all but told him how he felt at one time or another. Eventually he’d get it or if he didn’t then the young man would probably just end up pining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome


End file.
